Mother's Day
by Luthi585
Summary: When you grow up without a mother, you learn to value her... even ifshe's far away... you'll always try to make her happy.


Ok, this fic was on my mind for a long time, and now that's mother's day, I thought I could publish it…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Full Metal Alchemist and bla bla bla xD

ENJOY!

* * *

**Mother's Day**  
_By Luthi585 _

It was a beautiful sight. Rizembool, a peaceful quiet town. A beautiful sunset was playing on the horizon, painting the skies with tones of yellow, orange, red, blue and even violet. A soft breeze could be felt.

Children were already heading back to their homes, with dirty faces and playful smiles.

"I remember those days"

On the top of a hill, a shadow could be seen. It was a man; some could say it was just a little boy, who dared to stay out until nightfall. But it was really a man. A 16 year old man.

Blonde hair shining with the last rays of sunlight, as it moved along with the gentle breeze. Amber eyes filled with mixed feelings, fixed to a spot: a tombstone.

_Trisha Elric,_

_Beloved wife and mother._

_1890-1910_

The man just stood there, watching the writing on the tombstone.

Suddenly, he spoke.

"Well, I'm here again… I know that Al, Winry, Pinako and I came earlier, but I couldn't give you your gift then. You know me, even thought I can be brave sometimes, I'm really shy when it comes to personal things"

A silence came, in which the man took away his sight from the tombstone, only to look at his surroundings.

The hill was filled with tombstones, here and there were some that had flowers, some had food or items, and some others didn't have a thing. There was a big tree that gave shadow to the graveyard, and to the ones resting on it. It was the perfect place for resting. There was no noise, nothing that could disturb a peaceful sleep.

There was nothing. Only silence.

Slowly, the man kneeled in front of the piece of stone with the name of his beloved mother carved in it. He took off the white glove of his left hand and reached out to touch the tombstone.

He sighed. A sigh that could have meant many things. Sorrow…guilt…love.

"It's so cold…" he said slowly "For a long time it has been your only companion, but it seems for me the wrong company… you were so warm and gentle"

Then, he removed his hand from the stone only to take off the glove of his right hand. He then touched again the tombstone but now with both of his hands. One metal, one flesh.

He gave that long, tired sigh again; and stood, his sight still fixed to the same thing.

"You always used to hold me when I was feeling sad or insecure. You used to whisper comforting words in my ear when I was scared. You always used to smile when I gave you some flowers that I had specially picked for you…

… We only wanted to see that smile again, we only wanted to hear those comforting words again, we only wanted to feel your warmth and love again…"

His face suddenly changed to an expression of sadness and frustration together.

"We never wanted to hurt you… we were searching for warmth and..." He touched his right hand "We only got cold."

Then, he dropped to the floor, his knees trembling along with his whole body, he couldn't stand anymore. He slowly brought both of his hands to his face, trying to erase, or at least hide; the silent tears that now were falling.

Slowly, he dropped his hands, only to say with a high voice what he wanted so much her to hear.

"I can't forget that night… I can't forget my brother's screams for help… I can't forget his face distorted with fear, slowly fading away… I can't forget _those eyes! Those eyes begging for mercy!..."  
_

He couldn't go on anymore. He had lost his voice, for all the tears and frustration that now was choking him, and barely letting him breathe.

After a few minutes, he seemed to regain his composure. Breathing heavily, he gain fixed his sight, now filled with broken feelings, to the tombstone.

"You always loved my smile… you always loved sunsets… you always loved cherry flowers… you always loved when I used my alchemy…

I know that I can't change the things I've done; now I truly know that I can't bring you back… but I… can still make you happy"

He loudly clapped his hands, a blue light could be seen against the sunset.

Slowly, it seemed like out of nowhere, a cloud of cherry flowers appeared above the man, they began to float down, playing along with the breeze.

The last thing that could be seen before the last sunrays disappeared was a man standing in front of a tombstone, with a smile on his face, cherry flowers floating everywhere.

"Happy mother's day"

Were the last words of the broken man, who some people said… was only a child.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

And that was it! I thought it was really cute… I hope you thought the same lol

Anyway, please tell me what you thought about it…

REVIEW!

Oh! And this fic is… totally for my mom, the light of my every day… I love ya! nn

**.·º ŁŭŧħĩзИ Êlяĩς º·.**


End file.
